A Rocker Boy and a Popular Girl
by haydog20
Summary: This story about a rocker boy Link who is on the bottom of the food chain in his high school along with his friends Darunia, Mikau, and Midna are in a band together in a school where the preps control what is cool and what's not and being in a rock band is not. While Zelda is the queen of the preps but she has a secret that she doesn't want them to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rocker Boy and a Popular Girl**

**A little about this story.**

**A/N. This is my first fan fiction ever so try to stay with me on my ideas through this story. I will try to update every week between juggling school and work. I will be including songs from my favorite bands in this story and if you guys have any suggestions of your favorite songs to be put in this story I will try to make them work(Classic rock, modern rock, and metal mostly).**

**Disclaimer: I do not Legend of Zelda nor the songs that will be on here.**

This story is about our favorite Hero and the Princess of Destiny and their friends along the way. Link is on the lower end of the food chain in his starting high school career plays guitar, sings and is in a band called the Bloody Goddesses. Link is not the typical type of person we see in the game he has long blond hair about past his shoulders and most importantly metal head. There is going to be no major battles or what not. Just typical high school drama that happens ever since the dawn of school. Zelda is the most popular girl in school always dresses the perfect way the perfect bust all around the perfect body. But she wants something different in her life away from the preppy life of being the queen of high school royalty(get it).

**A/N. that's really all I got for a summery. Sorry I suck at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N. I'm calling this chapter to just to avoid confusion I might need help writing this story so if anyone wants to help please let me know I am having serious writers block and it fn sucks any way on to the story it might be short for a bit until I hit pay dirt. RnR

Disclaimer I do not own loz or the songs in this story.

Normal P.O.V

For once on a Saturday morning it wasn't so typical for our working class hero. Link finally started a band with some of his best friends that he made through is school career. His best friend/official blood brother Darunia a behemoth for man his age which was 15. He was tan and had huge muscles and not an inch of body fat on him and to top it off he was 6'4. (pretty good size for a drummer right) and a liberty spike mohawk to top it off. On lead guitar is Mikau a tall light skinned about 6'4 with long bluish green hair down to his waist and name bites on his lips. Midna is the bassist in the band standing about 5'6 the shortest member in the band of 4 the goth had natural fiery red hair but put a lot of black streaks in it to comadate her look. Lastly is Link the singer and rhythm guitarist. Stands 6'1 dirty blond hair down past his shoulders.

Link's P.O.V

Link awoke with pounding in his ears.

"Dammit Darunia it's Saturday it's too early for this shit" grunted Link.

"Sorry little brother I'm Just so excited for our first band practice since summer break came to an end. "said his brother "I'M NOT LITTLE I AM SIX MONTHS OLDER THAN YOU" yelled Link

"Whatever's you wanna jam some smells like teen spirit" said Darunia

"Fuck yeah bro let me plug in my guitar said Link.

"Get to it" said the giant drummer

Load up on guns, bring your friends

It's fun to lose and to pretend

She's over bored and self assured

Oh no, I know a dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]

Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto

An albino A mosquito

My libido

Yay! [x3]

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]

Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My libido

Yay! [x3]

And I forget just why I taste

Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it's hard to find

Oh well, whatever, never mind

Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]

Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My libido

A denial! [x9

**A/N end of chapter and again I would like to have help on this story thanks RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N straight to the story**_

That same morning

In another part of the neighborhood of Castletown not to far from the house of the metal head's. We see Zelda waking up for the day from her alarm playing one of her favorite songs Right Side of the Bed by Atreyu.

"Just think in 2 day's I have to stop listening to this awesome music and start listening to that bullshit music that my "friends" listen to because our word is almost law according to us" she said to the lump on the in a bed on the other side.

"Then change the rules" said the lump

"I wish it was that simple Tet" said Zelda.

"Please do tell" said the younger sister

Zelda Harkanian is the leader of the High school preps/school rulers and she just started high school in Castle town. She was popular in Jr High but it somehow just happened when the cliqs started at the end of last year. Preps went to the top and one boy she knew back then along with his rock buddies went to the bottom she just wanted to go back to the old days before the cliqs.

Back to the present

"I don't know it just isn't simple. Said Zelda staring at her radio.

Then she heard her ex-boyfriend Groose on the radio doing his weekend morning show. For someone their age (which is 15 by the way.) is really impressive but of course his dad is the owner of it and it's the only station that plays my favorite music rock. Also it's the one that rebels against the cool rules. Which now that I remember it my older sister Impa said that rock/metal was what ruled the school and people formed band and not in fucking stupid cliqs everyone was on the same end of the high school chain everyone was nice.

"Good morning Hyrule oh few hundred metal heads we have left. You know we need a local rock band to form in our school I am tired of these bitches thinking that they rule the school. I remember hearing that rock and metal ruled not this stupid rap/trying to be badass shits don't get me wrong old school hip hop is good but today's hip hop just sucks butt. Unlike rock where you are badass". Said the host.

The door opened up to Zelda's room.

"Sometimes I hate when he's right" said as a plump tall man walked in.

"Daddy you're home" Tetra yelled

"How was the tour with Impa's band?" Zelda asked her father

"It was good until one of our last venues canceled on us and guess which one that was"

"Oh goddesses don't tell me it was the three sister bitches" said annoyed Zelda

"Zelda not in front of Tet" said Daphenes

"Sorry". Zelda said under her breath. "Daddy why did they do that" the younger sister whined

"I wish I knew sweetie. Do you mind going down stairs for a while I need to talk to your sister" Daphenes said to his youngest.

"Yes daddy" Tetra said moping away to the door out of the bed room

When the door shut Zelda turned to her father.

"How could they do that to the band after they booked the band and begged them to come and play for their summer bash" Zelda said quietly to her dad

"That's show business for you sweetie" grunted her father

"How did Impa take it?" Asked Zelda

"Not too well I'm afraid she will be home in 4 month's time" their dad said with his head down" How come

She just wanted to calm down

Did she say where she was going?

No but I bet to visit sheik then they go off somewhere together

I wish I had a best friend like that not these fake ones that are sluts and bitches

"I know honey" said Daphenes

Why did you say you hate when Groose is right father? Zelda asked her father with curiosity in her eyes

"I'll tell you why, because I am tired of hearing that bull crap music all day on the radio and I'm pretty sure you are tired of your fake friends and that prick of a boyfriend Ganondorf" said Daphenes said trying not to sound angry, but Zelda caught on quickly.

"You have know idea how hard it is to fake it every day trying to be friends with people who you hate and dating someone who treats you like a nobody "Zelda said feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Now calm down Zel maybe this year will be different" Dapenes said as his middle daughter was trying to calm herself down" Daphenes said trying to calm his daughter down.

Later that day Zelda is sitting outside watching her little sister play with her telescope trying to find a seagull. When all of a sudden she starts to hear a faint sounds of some drumming and someone playing guitar.

"I Wonder is playing that music?

End of chapter 3

_**A/N I didn't want to put the whole song Right Side of the Bed by Atreyu yet because it be in this story later on please let me know what rock song you want in here and I'll try to make them work please review. See you people next time.**_


End file.
